User talk:Deadbotuliza/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Sumo Basho page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 16:11, 6 January 2010 Wikia All-Stars Thank you for your contribution, but, as is my understanding, you're not really allowed to join in mid-"episode", so to speak. I think you'll have to wait for Heat C to be underway.....may be wrong, but just so you know. CBFan (talk) 16:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) This is an encyclopedia, not a Fanfiction board I understand you're new, but you can't create an encyclopedia article to post your own fanfiction of Robot Wars. Use your user-page for that, as I have already linked to....I can't move ALL of them. Please stop creating articles for fan-fiction. Thank you. CBFan (talk) 20:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with CBFan here. I will not tolerate dozens of heats of a fantasy series. Our purpose here is to create an encycloperia, not show of what every Tom, Dick and Harry thinks woul happen in Series 8. :You can make a tournament, as long as you only make one page, which is similar to the pages we already have on a series. List the results, and absolutely no creating each heat article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Forums According to our new policy regarding Arena Forums, we don't allow brand new users to contribute to tournaments. Once you've shown us a healthy amount of hard work, they you are allowed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) How many articles must be created for me to post my thoughts on Arena forums.--Deadbotuliza 20:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) See here. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It, not They The rules clearly state that no robot, other than a clusterbot, should be refered to as "they", because robots are a singular item. Please use "it". Thank you. CBFan (talk) 08:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless of criticism, I'm very impressed with what you've managed to achieve in only a few edits. I can tell you'll be a valuable user - if you do follow policies properly, I'm sure we'll be lucky to have you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) What do I need to do to get a badge? What do I need to do to get a badge? I have contributed to the articles of Snookums, Whipper, Delldog, Dynamite and Hannibal well enogh, but what else do I need to do to get a badge?--Deadbotuliza 19:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You need to start writing more professionally, your histories use too much casual wording and slang. Also, you can only get badges for significant robots or episode pages. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hannibal was deemed notable, so if you really really work hard on any robot on the Template:American Notables, or anythign on the Robot Wars Wiki:Job List, you'll probably get a badge. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm really not happy with how Hannibal's been written. Stuff like "round 1" and "so the Lifter was replaced" and "stupidly drove in" just don't look right. If you can reword it to a more professional standard, I'll give you a badge for it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made the changes, and i've done the needed Rippa Raptor page. What else do I need to do?Deadbotuliza 21:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You did nothing to Hannibal's page, apart from one thing that TG pointed out. There are a lot more issues than that. For one, you still sound like you're writing commentary, "This meant it had to settle for second" on Rippa Raptor's page (There are other instances of commentary that I expect you to find and remove yourself). Also, I have issue with a lot of the things you posted on your userpage, you would give a much more mature appearance if you deleted the "Needs" section, and backed up your choices for "least favorite" with some actual reasoning. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nontheless, i've written the articles well enough, and there's nothing wrong with my user page. I have sufficient reasoning as to why I hate who I hate (Fluffy, Lizzard, Drillzilla ect.), and need more knowledge of certain matches in the American and Dutch wars (Heats A, B, F, G, H, UK vs US, annihalator, House robots in RWEW2, Tag Team, Mini-Championship, Mayhem in NRW, and all series 1 RWTDB matches, and heats A, B, and D in RWTDB 2), which is why I am stating that. Also, I should have a say in the Arena section, because your opinions in the all stars tournament are ridicolous in my opinion(since when would Tornado lose to Razer and Diotoir again? 259 lose to Spawn again? Thermidor 2 lose instead of SMIDSY when it's beaten SMIDSY before? Plunderbird 5 lose instead of the useless Zorro?)Also, if a superficial edit to the Hyperactive article can earn a badge, why don't detailed edits of Panzer Mk 4, Rippa Raptor and Hannibal score anything when they are well written?Deadbotuliza 09:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd seriously watch it, if I were you. Having an attitude, which you're very close to having, in my opinion, is just going to get you blocked if you're not careful. CBFan (talk) 09:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with CBFan, plus I wrote the entire Hyperactive article (amongst others like $6 Million Mouse, Propeller-Head, The Gap, Unibite and the others on this page) with quotes so it wasn't a "superficial edit". ManUCrazy 13:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :First, I did that on my Rippa Raptor article, and secondly, I've explained my reasons well enough for everything. Do you have reasons as to why you hate the robots you hate?Deadbotuliza 14:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, first of all, it's not your Rippa Raptor article, it belongs to the Wikia. Second of all, your "reasons" seem to borderline on "beating the robots you like". Thirdly, "I know you are but what am I?" only works against YouTube flammers, it's not excusable here. CBFan (talk) 14:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I will add the reasons, though I wasn't referring to reasons why I don't like certain machines, which is something you'll have to take up with RA2. I was referring to describing writing an article as a "superficial edit". At the end of the day, this is an argument started over wikia badges, something that surely isn't that important in the real world. If you want to get badges then I'm sure that once the admins recognize your effort, you'll get them. ManUCrazy 14:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok the, but you asked Team Run Amok for help with the Ripper Raptor article which was the most in demand I knew that wasn't written yet, so I did it just for the Wiki. I also contributed to the Panzer Mark article sufficiently. By the way, Beating robots you like is a reason to put a robot on your bottom 5, but Lizzard didn't. I only hate it because it only has a piece of fabric as weapon, yet it was susessful. I watched it against Bamm Bamm on Youtube and it performed poorly. I wonder how it could beat any machine. Also I am not a great Alien fan but I think it was much, much better than Shredder. The judges decision was unfair for me, as I don't remember Shredder doing anything.Deadbotuliza 14:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heck, your "reasoning" for hating Fluffy makes no sense whatsoever! How did it not deserve its victories against 101 and Terrorhurtz? Does that mean Hypno-Disc didn't deserve ITS victories against Robogeddon and Stealth? THIS is the problem we have with you. CBFan (talk) 18:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::That has got to be the most flawed argument ever. You CAN'T judge a robot on one fight out of many more. It's like watching Razer vs Pussycat and automatically concluding that Razer is rubbish. CBFan (talk) 16:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You do have a point, but the fact the tail is made of the fabric you'd find in an small store, and yet the robot has a good record. How is that possible?Deadbotuliza 18:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In the same way that Tricerabot, a robot covered in cardboard and paper bags, finished as runner-up in the American series. CBFan (talk) 07:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Guys, this argument is completely pointless so could you please stop it now? People can put whatever they want on their user pages (as long as it isn't offensive etc.), so arguing about it is a waste of time. The real issue here is that your article writing is not up to scratch, so that's why you haven't received any badges. You have to write in an encyclopedic fashion, which means not using slang terms, unnecessary capital letters etc. I believe RA2 and TG have already told you what you need to do in order to improve so I suggest you follow their advice instead of claiming that there's nothing wrong with your writing. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't just dismiss other people's opinions (such as their thoughts in the Arena forums). Everyone is entitled to their opinion so calling somebody's opinion "ridiculous" is not going to win you any friends and the administrators are going to be even less likely to award you a badge. I hope you take what I have said on board. Christophee (talk) 19:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I do understand your opinion, and that you have a right to hate any robot that you have always hated. But I think they (The arena forum thoughts) wouldn't happen in real life, and I don't get why you don't allow me to have a say. My imaginary series 8 takes into account what would happen in real life and not my opinion.Deadbotuliza 19:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already told you what you have to do if you want to participate in our games. If I may be frank, you seem more interested in earning rewards than actually contributing; that will not get you far around here. Don't think you've got me fooled, I can see that all of your major contributions were so that you could get badges. Furthermore, I never said you couldn't post whatever you wanted on your userpage, I was just pointing out a couple of things that made you look childish; if you don't have a problem with that, then fine, ignore my suggestions. If you want to be respected around here, stop thinking about yourself all the time, and start helping the community. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: I joined this wiki because I felt like I could make some needed articles for it. Also, a badge means a lot, as it shows what I've joined this wiki for, to be part of the community.Deadbotuliza 17:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you keep up the contributions you're making, but improve the quality of them by taking into account what we've been telling you, then there is no reason why you won't be able to earn yourself some badges in the future. But please don't keep on asking for them because you won't be given them that way. Christophee (talk) 17:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:User I've noticed you're having problems with this template. It's actually really easy to use. Just copy and paste the text in the "Usage" section of Template:User and fill it all in, making sure you don't change any of it otherwise it won't work properly. Good luck. Christophee (talk) 17:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I removed the "Usage" section box from my previous message because the other discussions were going beside it instead of below it and it looked really messy. Christophee (talk) 22:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop with the clumps of text The fact we deleted your entry from The Ultimate Guide SHOULD have been your first clue. Please, do not create clumps of text to use as lists. Use a properly formatted list with bulletpoint. CBFan (talk) 20:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The Green House In future, if the name for an article is being discussed, could you please wait until a decision is reached before you go ahead and create it. Also, if you think a page should be moved could you please make sure that we all agree with the move before you do it. CBFan and I had to clean up the mess you made moving The Green House page around and it could have all been avoided with a bit of common sense. Please bear all this in mind next time. Christophee (talk) 23:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Tyranabot I'm sorry, but the answer is no. That was so poorly written that it requires a full rewrite. Also, "tie" to mean "battle" is just confusing, and this is wiki is about Robot Wars, not footy. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree. I've put a lot of hard work into my edits, because i am a huge RW fan. Please can you give me websites for evidence of heat B, F and G, and double check heatss A and H?Deadbotuliza 20:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry if you disagree, but I am the admin, so I make the rules about standards. I too am a huge Robot Wars fan too, you can probably tell by the hundreds upon hundreds of replicas I've made, so don't even try that; I'm a Massachusetts voter, I can smell bullcrap from all the way across the Atlantic. And even if you'd bothered to specify which series you meant by "heat B, F and G", there isn't some magic website with all the information we're looking for that I've been holding specifically from you. Stop thinking about yourself all the time, this is a community project. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I am talking about the American wars in this case. And I care about the communtiy, too. My username is so I dont offend other users.Deadbotuliza 20:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good on you, I know how difficult it can be to come up with an inoffensive username. The fact remains that if you keep insisting your summaries are "good enough" instead of listening to feedback, they will keep getting deleted. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think that this is your main problem. You ignore everything that you are told to improve or refrain from doing and claim that what you are doing is fine, when it is not you but the wiki's administrators that decide what is fine and what isn't. Please take the requests that we make into account otherwise you will keep finding that your work has been deleted. Christophee (talk) 01:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Snake Bite Please don't create robot histories unless you have enough information to provide detailed information on all of the battles. It is not helpful for you to write a summary that we'll just delete once we have the battle to watch on youtube or something. This should go without saying, but don't attempt to write the summaries from memory or from a TV.com summary. Consider this your only warning. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Why did you delete my edits to the Run Away and Sir Killalot articles, when I got the Run Away one from the team's website and backed it up with quotes.Deadbotuliza 08:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Because you didn't listen to any of the style guidelines. Here is a partial list of the problems: *Using "they" improperly *Using "tie" as a symonym for "battle" *Spelling mistakes *Improper capitalizations *Not centering the action around Run Away *Vagueness ("Sir Killalot attacked Run Away outside the CPZ, and immobilized it.") ::Quotes were a nice touch I'll admit, but they can't salvage all those mistakes. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to mention it was inaccurate. You stated Run Away broke down in the final round, when it clearly (in my eyes) got pushed onto its side by Tut Tut. CBFan (talk) 19:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Rosie the Riveter OK, fair play, you're getting better. However, there is still one big issue that you need to sort out, and that is to focus the article on the ONE robot, in this case Rosie the Riveter itself. The articles are talking too much about what the other robots did, leaving Rosie out of the picture. If you could correct that, that'd be great. CBFan (talk) 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that your work is definitely improving and I am going to finally award you with your first badge. Just remember not to use capital letters when they are not needed (like "Floor Flipper" for example) and please write out the words for numbers under 10 instead of using the figure. Do those things and everything else you've been told to do and I'm sure you'll earn many more badges in the future. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 01:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I was so late to say thank you! Thank you vey much for the badge. Do I copy-paste it onto my userpage, or have you done it already?Deadbotuliza 19:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::We only add the badges to people's talk pages, so each user can decide whether they want it on their userpage and where exactly they want to put it. Christophee (talk) 09:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) A few small pointers Your work is much better now than it was before and you're doing a very good job, but there are still a few more things you need to do. I've noticed that you often misspell the word "annihilator", putting an extra "a" in there. Also, you still use the figures for small numbers where you should use the word. For example, please use "the four robots..." instead of "the 4 robots...". One last thing, when we are writing the name of an event such as "Tag Team Terror" we capitalise the first letters. As I said, these are only minor issues and your work is now of a very good standard, but please do take them into account. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 14:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I have one more pointer. Please could you refrain from using football terms on robot articles such as "tie" or "game". In both cases, the preferred term is "battle", although we will accept the word "match". You may understand what you're trying to say when you use those terms, but we need to make sure it's clear to people who aren't used to sports terminology. Thanks again. Christophee (talk) 15:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to repoint what Christophee said, please refrain from using words like "tie". In Robot Wars terms, a tie is when neither robot wins. CBFan (talk) 21:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Why did you delete my images of RWEW, just because I printsecreened them from youtube?--Deadbotuliza 19:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Why did you ask yourself that? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I was meant to ask you that?--Deadbotuliza 19:37, January 2003, 2010 (UTC) ::No, but this is your talk page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because they were printscreened badly. When you printscreen, you've got to get rid of all the stuff around the Youtube window. Do this by printscreening, pasting into Microsoft Paint and cropping the picture. Otherwise, images surrounded by white space will continue to be deleted. But its good that you're trying. ManUCrazy 20:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A word with you Hello Deadbotuliza. Unlike RA2 or CBFan, I had never heard of you or your "conspiracy" theories before, so you can believe that I am unbiased in this argument. In your short time here, you've managed to spark more arguments in half a month than most users have entirely, which is not something to be proud of. First of all, I'm getting sick of hearing about your conspiracy theories. Have you considered that there was a negative atmosphere in the Razer/Drillzilla battle because of the presence of Razer, or Drillzilla? Or in the Tornado/Bigger Brother one because of the presence of Tornado? Those three competitor robots are very far from having one hundred percent popularity. Others, such as Iron Awe's Series 7 Round 1, are just your imagination. I think you've received sufficient advice on how to fit in best with this community, and it seems to me that you are ignoring it. I'm starting to believe that you are only here to stir trouble amongst those users who disagree with you on Youtube, and that is not something I will tolerate. I must warn you that I think you are far from inexpendable, and I will add that the community functioned perfectly well without you. Do what you will with that statement. I strongly instruct you to follow this advice: * Stop using the word tie, now. * Keep your conspiracy theories to yourself - no one else agrees, and that means no one else wants to hear them. * Follow the rules and policies. * Check when you are making articles. Look at how much needed to be fixed on The Termite. I suggest writing it in Word first, so that you can use spelling and grammar first, then copy it across. And we'll all get along great. Please take this on board, for your own sake. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with everything TG says and I advise you to adhere to everything he's told you. Some of your recent work has been good and, despite a few issues with upper/lower cases, it's been decided that your work on the Spirit of Knightmare article deserves a badge. However, you will not receive this badge until you have shown that you are capable of following the advice that TG has just given you. Even if your work is good, I do not believe that you deserve any reward for it if you are causing the amount of aggravation that you are currently causing on the wiki. Let this be extra motivation to sort out your behaviour. Christophee (talk) 23:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC)